


Short Solutions For Tall Problems

by masterassassin



Series: The Daltrick Smut Series [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Patrick, Car Sex, Height Differences, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, Dal, stop. This isn’t-,” Patrick shuddered, “-isn’t working. I want you to enjoy this as well.” It almost killed Patrick to say it out loud. He was so close!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Solutions For Tall Problems

**Author's Note:**

> So Chriss was bored at uni and told me so send her porn snippets.  
> I ended up writing 1.5k Daltrick pwp.  
> Here is the result.

“Are- are you getting any closer?” Patrick moaned breathlessly, clutching at the leather seats of his SUV.  
Dallon made a face, it looked a little pained. And while his dick was still hard, pumping in and out of Patrick’s ass, he didn’t really seem to enjoy this too much.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. This is just really uncomfortable.” Dallon had kept hitting the roof of the car with his head, so he had tried to keep it down a little which made his hunched posture even more cramped above Patrick.

Patrick let out a frustrated groan. Not gonna lie, he was really dangerously close to coming. Something about Dallon being that much taller than himself turned him on immensely. But he was a nice guy and he wanted both of them to enjoy this as much as possible, even if they were fucking in shitty SUV back seats.

“Shit, Dal, stop. This isn’t-,” Patrick shuddered as Dallon managed to hit a particularly nice spot inside him, “-isn’t working. I want you to enjoy this as well.” It almost killed Patrick to say it out loud. He was _so close!_

Dallon stopped moving then, apologetic expression on his face.   
“I’m sorry for being a goddamn giant. Not all of us can be conveniently pocket-sized.” He sighed.

“Oh shut up!” Patrick whispered and pulled Dallon’s face down to kiss him hard. He pushed his fingers through the dark strands of hair, pulling a little because he knew how much Dallon liked that and was rewarded with a low moan.  
Dallon pressed one hand up against Patrick’s thigh, stroking his thumb over the juncture below his hipbone, making Patrick squirm as sparks of arousal went straight to his dick.

Patrick bit Dallon’s bottom lip experimentally and grinned triumphantly as a violent shudder went through Dallon’s whole body, causing him to gasp loudly and jerk away from Patrick.  
Interesting.

The movement had made Dallon’s dick slip out of Patrick and he was left clenching around nothing, staring up at the man looming above him. God, he was fucking beautiful!

Patrick would have loved to stare for a little longer, but he was still achingly hard and if he wasn’t going to get thoroughly fucked anytime soon he was sure he’d spontaneously combust or something.

That’s when Patrick had the idea of the goddamn century.

“We are so stupid, oh my god.” Dallon lifted one eyebrow in surprise.

“Sit up,” Patrick instructed, grabbing Dallon’s shoulders to move him into the desired position. “How did we not think of this earlier?!”

“Think of what?” Dallon asked, chuckling a bit at Patrick’s bossy behaviour, nevertheless glad that he could finally stretch his legs a little.

“I’m going to ride you, plenty of room for me.”

“Oh.” A whole lot of air rushed out of Dallon with the word and he swallowed hard, reaching down to palm his erection.

Patrick climbed over Dallon’s slightly spread legs, licking his lips at the view and settling down on Dallon’s thighs. He smirked up at him.

“You have the best ideas,” Dallon murmured before he grabbed Patrick by the hips, pulling him flush against his body.

“Have I ever told you-,” Dallon choked out in between hungry kisses, Patrick made a questioning sound against his lips, “-how fucking hot you are? Watching you perform on stage is the worst! I just want to go up there, drag you somewhere else and fuck you until you see stars!”

Patrick whimpered a little, rutting his hips against the body beneath him. Oh god, he could come from this alone. Just humping against the other man, but that wasn’t the plan.

“Funny thing, this is almost exactly what happened,” Patrick was getting impatient, “But how about you stay true to your word and fuck me?”

With that Patrick lifted his hips, reaching down from where he’d had his hand around Dallon’s neck to his hard dick. The condom was still on, thank god.

Patrick twisted his fingers around Dallon’s cock, stroking down the length once, twice, before he lined himself up and sunk down in one fluid motion.

Patrick almost choked on his own spit, the angle was _fantastic!_ He pressed his face against Dallon’s collar bone, groaning at the feeling.

Dallon seemed to have lost his ability to speak, he was panting harshly and Patrick hadn’t even moved yet. His fingers were clenching and unclenching on Patrick’s ass and he was sure he’d have marks there later. Not that he cared.

Eventually, Dallon swallowed, both hands smoothing out, drifting up to Patrick’s sides. Patrick shivered a little.

“Please move.” Dallon’s voice was deeper than before and Patrick could feel the muscles in his thighs jump. “Please.”

As if Patrick really needed the encouragement. He pressed his knees into the leather seats and shifted his hips upwards, hands on Dallon’s shoulders for support. Then he sunk back down with a loud groan.

“Good god, don’t stop!” Dallon’s tone of voice was intoxicating and Patrick kept rocking up and down on his dick.

Both their heavy breathing and the rhythmic slapping of skin hitting skin was the only sound heard for a little while, but then Patrick couldn’t stand not looking at Dallon’s face for another second and he lifted his head.

This was probably a mistake because Patrick had to reach down and squeeze the base of his dick to keep from spilling his load right the fuck now.

Dallon’s face was _obscene._ His eyes were half-lidded; lips parted, shining wetly and there were marks from his teeth. His face was flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

The sounds he was making weren’t exactly helping either. Small breathy moans that seemed to get stuck in his throat from time to time, making them come out unsteadily.

Patrick couldn’t believe he was the one responsible for this. That he made this happen to someone like Dallon.

“You look _incredible._ I should let you fuck me more often.”

At that Dallon’s eyes rolled back and he let out a loud, stuttery moan. Teeth sinking into his bottom lip once more as his body jerked up into Patrick’s, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Fuck!” Patrick shouted and twisted his fingers into Dallon’s hair roughly, attacking his mouth at the same time. He licked over the small indents left from Dallon’s teeth before pushing his tongue between his lips.

They were kissing almost violently now, all hard presses of lips, teeth catching on sensitive skin. Patrick’s hands still in Dallon’s hair, scratching over his scalp.

Dallon’s fingers were pressed to Patrick’s hips, nails digging in a little, helping to lift him up again and again in a frantic rhythm. Then he seemed to remember that he wasn’t the only guy with a dick here and reached around to grab Patrick’s bobbing length.

Dallon gathered some of Patrick’s precome between his fingers, making the movement a little easier, a bit smoother and stroked down with a practiced motion.

Patrick shuddered and gasped into Dallon’s mouth. He was getting close again, but he was also determined to make Dallon come first. Considering the minute twitches shaking Dallon’s thighs more and more frequently now and how he was damn near panting into their kiss, that probably wasn’t going to be too hard.

“C’mon, Dal. Come _on_ ,” Patrick moaned. He pressed his hips down, clenching his muscles. He could feel Dallon’s legs tremble with his oncoming orgasm and played his last trump.

Patrick bit down on Dallon’s bottom lip. _Hard._

Dallon came instantly and with a shout. Orgasm almost startled out of him. He was shaking all over, thighs twitching, pushing his hips up and up and Patrick could still feel him coming inside the condom.

But even through his orgasmic haze Dallon still remembered to keep jerking Patrick off and it was one twist of his thumb and a breathlessly uttered “Fuck” that made Patrick spill all over Dallon’s hand and his dress shirt.  


They slowly came down again, Patrick had his forehead leaned against Dallon’s chest. Dallon was absently petting his back with his left hand. Patrick felt him twist his other hand into the right side of his shirt.

He looked down to see what Dallon was doing.

“Ew, gross!”

“You already came on my shirt. And I wasn’t gonna wipe it on the seat.”

“Okay, true.” Patrick shifted a little.

Dallon pulled a face.  
“Could you maybe move off my dick. Little sensitive there.”

Patrick smirked and clenched his ass before moving off Dallon and slumping down beside him.

“Asshole.” There was no heat in it.

“You love it.”

That startled a laugh out of Dallon.  
“Yeah I do.”

They sat in silence for a bit.

“I don’t wanna move,” Dallon mumbled, “Even though my legs feel cramped all over.”

“Well, at least one of us has to.”

Dallon gave Patrick a quizzical look.

“One of us has to drive to my apartment. You don’t have anything to do, anywhere to be, right?”

Dallon shook his head, small smile forming on his lips.

“I guess, it’s my car,” Patrick sighed, pulling on and buttoning up his pants. When he made a move to climb over the center console to the front seat, Dallon caught his wrist and pulled him back in for a short kiss.

Patrick grinned into it. He couldn’t wait for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you might get lucky because I have ideas and apparently I can write porn? Who knew. I didn't.


End file.
